Deseos de cosas imposibles
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: Les hacía daño y lo sabían. Los días pasaban y su amistad comenzaba a centrarse más acerca de quién celaba más a quién, mientras fingían que nada ocurría. Estaban atrapados en algo de lo cuál no podían salir; en una palabra de cuatro letras. Una amistad bastante enfermiza llena de sentimientos ocultos en el silencio. Porque sólo era el deseo de algo imposible, ¿No? *Style.


**¡Hola! Aquí un... ¿drabble? Supongo que eso es ya que no tiene más de 1,000 palabras si no contamos las notas. **

**Ehhh... Se me ocurrió escuchando una canción que jamás revelaré (? :B Okay, pero si alguien la adivina le daré un premio. Enserio, si alguien adivina le escribo un fic de lo que gusten por más extraño y bizarro que sea (? PD: Pia, si llegas a leer esto, te aviso que tu creek está en proceso, no lo he terminado porque está más largo ;-;**

**Sin más, dejo aquí esta extraña creación, y antes de que lo olvide: South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

Sentado en una banca del frío parque donde la nieve caía levemente, un pelirrojo se encontraba esperando a una persona en particular. Stan Marsh, quien se hacía llamar su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué lo esperaba?

Ah, sí, iban a salir juntos como casualmente lo hacían, pero el otro comenzaba a tardarse demasiado. Y Kyle no es precisamente una persona paciente. No, en realidad no lo era para nada. El judío se dedicaba a observar la nieve caer cada vez con más frecuencia mientras tamborileaba los dedos en su pierna derecha, calmando un poco su ansiedad debido al retraso de su amigo.

¿Por qué lo esperaba si ya se había retrasado aproximadamente media hora?

...

Claro, lo olvidaba. Estaba perdidamente enamorado del pelinegro con gorro azul y pompón rojo. ¿Desde cuándo? ...Ni él mismo lo sabía, no interesaba, sólo sabía que era el tiempo suficiente como para decidir simplemente callarlo al no tener ninguna oportunidad. No es que fuera pesimista, sino realista.

Stanley lo había enamorado, atrapándolo en sus estúpidas redes roba-suspiros a base de sonrisas y gestos de amabilidad. Odiaba que fuera tan amable. Odiaba ser tan obvio con ese asunto y que aún así el otro siguiera tratándolo amablemente. ¿Por qué mejor no lo mandaba al carajo? Es decir, eso sería muchísimo mejor para él. Así por lo menos destruiría la poca o nada esperanza de ser correspondido que le quedaba.

Se talló las manos aún por encima de los guantes en busca de calor. Seguido soltó un suspiro. Se estaba congelando del frío y aún así seguía esperando. Jodido sea el amor y todo lo que abarcaba.

Se paró no con la intensión de irse, sino para estirar los músculos que se le habían entumido por el frío. Justo en es momento, como por arte de magia, una mancha café se podía divisar a los lejos. Cuando la figura se distinguió mejor entre la poca neblina que había, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Sí, de eso hablaba, odiaba eso. Que se fuera al carajo quien le decía mariposas a la extraña sensación en el estómago, eran más bien una especie de avispas asesinas que querían destruirle las entrañas.

La piel se le erizó como a un gato asustadizo al ver a su amigo frente a él, y no exactamente de emoción en esa ocasión. Más bien era debido a su cabello completamente desordenado y las marcas rojas en su cuello. Una rabia inmensa le invadió. Porque para eso sólo había una explicación: Wendy.

Oh, he ahí otro punto que odiaba. Los jodidos celos. Esa sensación probablemente sólo servía para joder. Estaba mal sentir celos. No debía. Y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirlos cuando situaciones así se presentaban.

—Al fin apareces, ya me iba. –Mintió, rodando los ojos. Debía actuar normal. Debía fingir que no le importaba. Debía ocultar los celos. No era fácil, pero se permitiría decir mentalmente que lo hacía bastante bien. Después de todo no tenía caso arruinar su amistad de años por algo tan estúpido como eso, que naturalmente con el tiempo iría desapareciendo.

—Lo siento amigo, creo que me entretuve demasiado. –Al ver a Stan sonreír, quiso retirar lo dicho. Probablemente jamás lo olvidaría. Dios, es que sus ojos eran muy lindos, y... ¿En qué diablos pensaba?

Se reprimió mentalmente. Era su amigo, era su amigo, no debía perder el control de sus pensamientos. 'Sigue actuando, sigue actuando...' Se repetía.

—Ya qué. –Se encogió de hombros observando la nieve que seguía cayendo, cubriendo el suelo de un color blanco.

Si fuera por él y de su elección, no se hubiera enamorado de Stan. Porque eso estaba mal. Muy mal. Era una manera demasiado oscura de quererlo. Sentir celos en silencio, tratando de no soltar ningún comentario al respecto, y ocultando las malditas ganas de besarlo que lo atacaban si se le quedaba viendo por demasiado tiempo. Daba casi repulsión lo obvio que era, según él. Y Stan era idiota por no darse cuenta. O eso creía.

—¿Nos vamos? –La sonrisa de Stan le dedicó fue una mucho más sincera que la de antes. Porque la otra sólo fue a modo de disculpa.

—De una jodida vez... –Kyle asintió mientras caminaban, alejándose del parque que quedaba desierto, fingiendo molestia por estar esperando por tanto tiempo.

En realidad estaba bastante molesto, sí. Pero era mayor la felicidad de poder salir con Stan. Vaya ironía el sentir dos sentimientos opuestos a la vez. Era confuso y extraño, como una montaña rusa que subía y bajaba. Estaba en lo más bajo mientras esperaba, al llegar Stan el vagón subió, y volvió a bajar al ver el estado en el que venía. Demasiadas emociones para guardárselas él solo, y aún así, eso hacía.

Lo que Kyle no sabía era que a su amigo dejó de interesarle verdaderamente Wendy desde hacía tiempo atrás. Seguía con ella por una razón bastante egoísta, infantil y caprichosa: Darle celos a Kyle. Porque para Stan las cosas eran casi tan oscuras como para él. Trataba de sacarle celos a su amigo, aún sabiendo que le afectaba. Buscaba hacerlo reaccionar y no lo lograba. ¿Debido a qué razón? Otra egoísta: No quería ser quien diera el primer paso. Claro, él era Stan Marsh.

A pesar de esto todo seguía igual. Se dedicaban a guardarse las cosas en silencio en vez de hablar, y daban pequeñas batallas para ver quién lograba sacarle más celos o alguna otra cosa al otro. Sí, una relación de 'amistad' bastante enfermiza. Y sin embargo ahí seguían, al lado del otro, por más que esto comenzara a consumirlos por dentro de esa forma, seguían sin cambiar nada de lo que sentían, porque una vez eso a lo que llamaban "amor" lograba atrapar a alguien, era imposible salir de ahí.

Y ambos ya estaban atrapados, sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

**Stan me salió algo hijo de puta... A quien engaño, ambos, tanto Kyle como Stan lo son ._. Por si alguien no entendió muy bien de que iba esto, se supone que habla de que ambos se quieren, aman, desean y todo eso (? ,pero ninguno dice nada porque son unos idiotas :DD *Ejem, olvidando mi insulto y siguiendo...* Como por ejemplo, Stan es todo un cabrón que sigue con Wendy sólo por darle celos a Kyle y que éste lo consuele cuando terminan. A pesar de que sabe que esto no le hace muy bien a su amigo, lol ._. **

**La idea surgió a partir de la canción misteriosa que dije arriba y la inspiración fue cortesía del tipo que se hace llamar mi mejor amigo, entonces salió este Style. Ejem. En fin. **

**Basta de hablar tanto (? El punto es... ¿Merece review? XD **


End file.
